Cold Comfort
by Wild Hope
Summary: Maggie and Bianca are sharing an apartment. She's pregnant with Miranda, the power has gone out and Bianca is cold. The best solution? Jump in bed with Maggie.


Bianca lay huddled underneath three large blankets and she was absolutely freezing. She'd woken up in the middle of the night to find that the heat had been turned off. She had just finished calling the building manager and he had said that it would be fixed first thing in the morning, well morning was still pretty far away and she didn't want to turn into a popsicle by then. She rubbed her cold hands together trying to generate a little bit of heat. She was miserable and unable to sleep because of it. She needed to go to sleep or she was going to be exhausted tomorrow and pregnancy and tiredness did not make for a happy Bianca. She grabbed her blankets and climbed out of bed, pulling the blankets over her shoulders. She made her way to the living room and stopped for a few seconds. The lights from the Christmas tree were making multicolored patterns on the walls and she sighed in happiness. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she was excited, Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. Humming a Christmas carol quietly to herself Bianca made her way to Maggie's room hoping that her roommate would let her sleep in her bed so that they could share much needed warmth. Not that she had much to share. Her feet were already going numb from the cold.

She knocked lightly on the door and opened it, peeking inside. Maggie was sprawled out on the small bed with most of her blankets hanging off of the bed and puddled on the floor. Bianca shook her head, she didn't know how anyone could sleep like that. She stood there for a few seconds with a bemused smile on her face. That was her Maggie. She went over and gently shook Maggie's shoulder and she instantly woke up.

"Bianca, is it the baby? Are you okay?" she asked in alarm, her beautiful brown eyes widening in fear. Bianca wasn't sure that she'd ever seen anyone wake up so quick. The concern that Maggie was showing her made her heart warm.

"I'm fine," said Bianca hurriedly not wanting to cause her any stress. She suddenly felt guilty for bothering her friend in the middle of the night, but the fact remained that she was still freezing and she had already woken Maggie. "The heat just went out and I wanted to know if I could sleep with you tonight."

"Of course," said Maggie scooting over and making room for her.

Bianca put all of the covers on the bed and then got under them and managed to find the warm spot Maggie had created while she was sleeping. Bianca sighed in pleasure, it was so warm and toasty. She wiggled a little bit to find a comfortable position when Maggie yelped.

"Bianca! Your feet are freezing!" Maggie pulled the blankets so that she made herself a little fort protecting herself from the coldness of Bianca's feet.

"Oops, sorry," said Bianca laughing, she moved her feet away from Maggie and then rolled over so that she wasn't facing Maggie, "Better?"

"Much." Maggie made sure that they were both comfortable and then she wrapped her arms around Bianca hoping to add a little extra warmth. Her hands were resting on Bianca's very pregnant tummy. Bianca made such a beautiful pregnant woman, she had that 'glow' that everyone was always talking about. It agreed with her, she was going to make a great mom.

"If you think my feet are cold you should feel my hands, they're probably blue by now," said Bianca as she closed her eyes and then sighed in contentment. The bed smelled like Maggie. Warm and comforting. She loved her smell. If this was what happed when the heat went out then it was fine with her if it went out more often. She smiled to herself, she was sure Maggie was less than thrilled by the intrusion but a part of her hoped she really didn't mind all that much.

Bianca felt Maggie take her hands and then cover them with her own. "How's that?" she asked and Bianca could tell that she was smiling that goofy smile of hers, maybe she wasn't the only one that was enjoying this. She had pretty much given up hope that there would ever be anything between her and Maggie, but there was still that little piece of her heart that warmed at the idea and desperately hoped that one day there would be a chance.

"Better, thanks." Bianca suddenly didn't feel very cold anymore. Things between her and Maggie seemed so different compared to when she had first came to town. When Maggie had first arrived Bianca had still been grieving for Frankie, and at first she had transferred her feelings from Frankie to her twin. But now... now she truly loved Maggie for who she was and it wasn't entirely the love you felt for a friend. Last year when she had tried to tell Maggie about her feelings Maggie had made it painfully clear that they were never going to be anything more than friends. Bianca secretly mourned for what could have been, what could be, between them. She consoled herself with the fact that she had Maggie's friendship. She wouldn't give that up for anything in the world and she had learned to be content with that but a part of her wanted Maggie to love her back with the same passion.

After a while Bianca's eyelids started to droop and she rubbed her thumb over the soft skin of Maggie's hand, she loved being close to her like this, it was intimate and warm, and wonderful. It gave her courage. After all, it was Christmas and miracles happened.

"I love you, Maggie," she said softly. She waited for a response and wondered if there would be one. After a few moments she decided that Maggie must've fallen asleep. She laid there for a few more minutes and waited for a response that never came. So much for Christmas wishes. She finally closed her eyes and dozed off, falling into a heavy, nearly content, deep, sleep.

Maggie opened her eyes and stared at Bianca's back. "I love you too," she whispered. She lay there for a long time, thinking and then she fell asleep.


End file.
